


Legacy.

by VoxelVirus



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, Gender-Neutral My Unit | Byleth, Implied Relationships, Post-Canon, byleth has a kiddo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoxelVirus/pseuds/VoxelVirus
Summary: Sometimes friends from the past come to visit you in unexpected ways.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, My Unit | Byleth & Sothis
Kudos: 20





	Legacy.

“Renny.”

Byleth looks up from tending the flowers, scissors in hand as they pruned the white lilies to be made into a bouquet. There stood their daughter, stalwart as ever. She had Byleth’s eyes, full of determination and resolve.

“Yes?”

Byleth asked, curiosity lacing their tone. Rarely did she call them such a tender term. Deep down, Byleth always wondered if their child had somehow inherited some residual artifact of the Crest. Despite the best efforts of Byleth and Edelgard to show their daughter unending love, she was never one for being overly emotional.

But something was different now.

Their child, the absolute light of Byleth’s world, looked up and met their eyes. A small, faint smile. Hope, belonging, comfort portrayed all at once in such a little action.

“She says I’m her friend.”

_“What?”_ Byleth wanted to ask. The question lingered on their tongue. But there was no need to ask, for behind their child was the ghostly figure of a very familiar friend.

“... Is that so?” Byleth asks, smiling with tears pricking at her eyes. Oh, such a familiar friend. It was good to see her again. “... Please, give her my thanks.”

The ghostly figure smiled - an unforgettable smile after all these years - and placed her ethereal hand upon the child’s shoulder. She leaned down, whispering something into her ear. The child turned, following her friend’s instructions to go play down by the creek with her.

“I’m gonna go! She wants to play, I’ll be back for dinner!”

Byleth watched her leave. Her light, her lineage, one of the few good things in this world. And there lingered Sothis, eyes locking with her dear friend. She whispers, words inaudible to the greater world around them - but to Byleth, the words were clear as day.

_“I’ll take care of her.”_

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> In a moment of bittersweet angst I was possessed to write this. Sothis needs more content. Renny is also a gender-neutral parental term a friend suggested!


End file.
